In The Club
by DoitLookLikeiCare
Summary: Ashley Davies is the hottest rap star in the biz right now and can have any girl she wants. What happens when she gets rejected by Spencer, will Ashley let her pride get the best of her
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God. Spencerrrrrrrrr. Come hereeee its an emergency" Madison yelled as she looked at the t.v in my living room. "What is it Maddy?! Are you hurt?! Do I need to call 911?!" I responded frantically. "Yes cause I am about to faint. Ashley Davies is coming here! To L.A.!" Madison yelled. "Really? You almost gave me a heart attack for Ashley Davies?"

"Spence, its not just Ashley Davies. Its THE Ashley Davies, super hot rap star and super rich". I rolled my eyes. Ashley Davies is like one of the hottest rap stars out right now, but that does not mean that I have to like her. She is just like all the other spoiled celebrities who think that they can get away with anything.

"Maddy I honestly do not care" I said as I sat on the couch looking at the t.v where it said in big words _"The Ashley Davies coming to L.A. performing at Grey" _I laughed as a picture of the rapper holding up a stack of money, posing for the camera popped up. Like I said, spoiled celebrity.

"Come on Spence, lets go. Its tonight at Grey's" Madison begged. "What? No, Im not going to waste my time listening to her" I said pointing at the t.v. "Come on Spencer, please I won't ever ask you for anything else, I promise. Please?" Madison got on her knees and begged. I never seen her so disperate before and it was kind of sad. "Fine" I mumbled. "Oh my god! Thank you Spencer, you like best person on the planet" Madison yelled as she grabed me into a bear hug. I laughed but then frowned realizing what I just agreed to do. " Come on we have to pick out the perfect outfit chica" Maddy pulled my hand and we were out the door.

I don't think I made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aye Ashley, hurry up we're going to be late" Aiden yelled into my dressing room.

"And does it look like I care..." I mean come on, I really don't care. Oh if you were wondering who I am, then you've probably been living under a rock for the past year. I'm Ashley Davies. The biggest rap star known to man and hell yeah, I'm loving it.

Aiden rolled his eyes. " Listen here, I don't care how famous you are, if you don't be ready in the next five minutes, I'm leaving without you" Aiden said as he ran out the door. Aiden is my partner/ best friend. He helps me make music but we're also really good friends, ever since we were kids. But ever since I got so famous, our friendship has been on the rocks. He's just jelous.

"Whatever" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I'm so hot! I grabbed my chain and was out the door, but I walked extra slow, just to piss off Aiden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Grey_

_**Spencer POV**_

"Oh my god Madison look at this line" I said. This line is like a mile long. " I am not waiting in this line just for Ashley Davies"

"Come on Spence, look at us, we're hot! We can get in easily. Plus..the bouncer owes me a favor" Maddy replied as we cutted in front of everyone else.

We walked into Grey and I could already smell the alcohol. All I could see was drunk people dancing all up on each other and some just sitting there waiting for the famous Ashley Davies. Speaking of her, she just walked in.

"Welcome Ms. Davies , let me take you to the V.I.P section" Grey's manager stuttered. He must be nervous. "Yeah, why don't you show us the V.I.P section, SIR" Ashley said laughing with her crew while flicking the manger's hat off his head. Bitch much.

"There she is Spence" Maddy said pointing at Ashley. " She's so hot. How do I look?"

I rolled my eyes, "You look great, for the hundredth time"

"Okay, im going to go talk to her" Madison said as she started walking towards the V.I.P section.

"Good luck!"

"Where can a girl get a drink arownd here, damn" Ashley yelled. "Aye yo! My girl right here thirsty, get her a drink" one of the guys in the crew yelled at the manager. " Yes sir, right away" the manager rushed away cowardly to go get the rap star a drink.

"Hi"

"Do I know you?" Ashley responded rudely.

"Um, No, Uh, I'm Madison. I'm like one of your biggest fans" Madison was so nervous, I could tell.

"Well who isn't my biggest fan" Ashley said laughing. She looked Madison up and down, then licked her lips.

"Listen here Miranda" Ashley spoke

"It's Madison"

"Whatever, listen, I don't know why you are over here or what was your purpose is because I know what mines is and I'm going to be completly honest with you. Your gonna sit here in this V.I.P with me, then after we leave the club im gonna take you to my hotel room, knock your screws loose, then leave. How does that sound?" Ashley said smirking deviously.

"I think that sounds like you're a jerk" Madison responded angry.

"Well then get out my face" Ashley said turning her head and starting a conversation with her crew.

Madison just stood there in disbelief.

"What is you deaf, shoo, bye bye" Ashley said laughing with her crew as she shooed her hand at Madison.

"What's wrong?" I asked Madison when she came back, tears in her eyes.

"She's a jerk" Madison whispered. It took all the power in me to not tell Madison, I told you so. But she looked really sad and no one makes my friend cry. I rushed my way to the V.I.P section just to give this spoiled brat a piece of my mind.

"Whoa" Ashley stopped mid-sentence, looking at me. I had on a red tube dress with some black red bottoms on and my hair was strightend.

"Aye Clay, let her in" Ashley yelled at her body guard to open the V.I.P rope for me.

"No, I don't want to sit with you"

"Yes you do. Who wouldn't? I'm rich and hot, so come sit" Ashley patted the spot right next to her.

I would have laughed right there in her face, but I was too angry.

"You are so full of yourself, you're not nothing but a piece of shit. You're just a little coward trying to act all tough in front of your little friends. No matter how much money you have, no girl wants you because you're a jerk and always will be" I started to walk away but I forgot something.

"Oh and if you EVER make one of my friends cry, I don't care how famous or hot you are, I will kick your ass"

There I think I'm finished. I went to go get Madison so we could leave but before I left out the door I could see Ashley just sitting there with her mouth open staring at me. I don't know if that is because she is shocked or because she still wants to sleep with me.

Either way, it was about time someone gave her a piece of their mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spencer POV**_

"_I'm readddyyyy"_

"You sound great. Is that one of your new songs?" Madison asked.

"No, it's an old one"

I used to write songs a lot. But ever since my bad breakup with my ex Carmen, I've been having writer's block.

"Is that another song for Carmen?" Maddy asked sadly. I just looked at her with sad eyes. Carmen was my first love and seemed like my only love, until I caught her cheating. Then I realized that she just treats girls like objects. It felt like it was over before it even started.

"Spence, you need to get over her. Have you contacted any music records to see if you could audition?"

I love singing. I've been singing since I was young. I feel like it is easier to show your emotions when you sing a song instead of just saying it.

"Yeah, but I know it's a one in a million chance they will actually call...Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Yes this is Spencer Carlin...Yes...When?...Now?...Oh my god...I'll be right there!" I threw my phone into my purse and squealed. Madison squealed.

"Why are we screaming?" Madison yelled.

"That was Star Records. They lisented to my demo and they want me at the studio right now!" I rushed out grabbing my red All Star's and putting them on.

"Spencer that's great! What are you gonna sing?"

"Unthinkable"

"Spence, that's what you wrote for Carmen" Madison looked at me sadly.

"And it's also one of the best songs I've written" It was true. When I was dating Carmen, I wrote my best songs.

"Okay. Good Luck!"

"Thanks Maddy!" I rushed out the door.

"Wait Spencer!" Was the last thing I heard before I left out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Madison POV_**

"Wait Spencer!" but she was already out the door.

"Ashley works at Star Records" I whispered

"This is not going to go well"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ashley POV**_

"For Christ's Sake Ashley! Put that out, I told you no smoking drugs in the studio" Aiden yelled at me.

" I don't remeber you saying that. Plus, weed is not a bad drug" I said taking a long drag out of my joint.

"I'm not going to agrue with you Ashley, just put it away, we have someone coming here to audition today"

Audition? Why didn't anyone tell me about an audition.

" Wow, nobody tells me anything anymore" They really don't.

" You're right, cause you bitch about everything Ash. Just put that out, she should be here any minute"

She? It's a girl? I hope she hot cause...Oh my god.

" Um, Hi, Im Spencer Carlin"

Its the hottie from the club. Damn she look good. " Hi Spencer, I'm Ashley" I jumped in front of Aiden and holded my hand out for her to shake. Her face looked like a mixture of shock and discust. Okay, I see how she wants to play it.

She pushed my hand out of her way." I know who you are" She said with discust on her face.

"Hi Spencer, I'm Aiden" She shakes Aiden's hand. Really? Aiden? My hand is way better than Aiden's.

" So Spence...Can I call you Spence?" Aiden asked. "Sure" Spencer smiled. I don't like this conversation at all.

"Okay Spence, well we don't have much studio time so why don't you just go in there and just give us a little demo of the song you've brought" Aiden explained.

"Um, Okay" Spencer stuttered. She looks so nervous, its cute. Ew, did I just say cute? Let me stop.

She put the headphones on and started singing into the mic.

_" Moment of honesty,_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

_You ready?_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready"_

" That was great Spence" Aiden clapped. That was the most beautiful sound I've heard in my life. Whoa, what the hell am I saying? I need to snap out of it.

"Thanks" Spencer blushed.

"Im just going to go check on some paper work and you should be set to record an actual song" Aiden rushed out the door.

Well this is awkward. Spencer came out the recording booth and sat down. Now we're just sitting here in awkward silence.

"Sooooooo, Spence"

"Don't call me that" She responded rudely.

"Whoa! Okay. Spencerrrr. Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

She just sat there and crossed her arms. Is she ignoring me? You don't ignore Ashley Davies.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Helllloooo, anyone homeee?"

" Can you not talk to me" She speaks!

" We're going to be working in the same recording studio, so we might as well get to know each other. If you know what I mean" I said moving my chair a little closer to hers. She moved her chair further away from me.

What? No! Why isen't she laughing and all over me like the other girls.

"I'm not like other girls Ashley" What the fuck? Did she just read my mind?

" And I don't care if we're going to work in the same recording studio. But we're going to keep it strictly business" Spencer explained.

"Whatever" I got up and left out the studio. I'm not going to waste my time with a girl who could have all of THIS but act like she dosen't want it.

As I walked away from the studio, I had to fight the urge to go back because even thought I walk away like I don't care, I really do.

A lot.

_**A/N: SONG- Unthinkable by Alicia Keys**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ashley POV**_

"Helloooo? Earth to Ashley" Aiden said waving his hand in my face. How long have he been doing that?

"Yeah, What?"

"You okay, you've been literally sitting here for 20 minutes just staring into space"

He's right. For some odd reason I can't stop day dreaming. But it's not like I'm not thinking of anything, because I am. Actually i'm thinking of a certain person, a certain blonde. I'm not going to say her name, her name is no longer allowed in my head. Even I've said it like 100 times.

"Come on guys we have to record this new song, get your asses in the booth" That's our manager, Kyla, aka my evil little sister. She thinks she's all that because she's me and Aiden's manager. I didn't even agree for her to be our manager, Aiden did! And it's only because he has a major crush on her and I know she likes him too, they're both too scared to admit it.

Me and Aiden hops in the studio."Alright, you guys know what song we're doing right?"

"Kyla we're not fucking stupid"

"Ashley if I was you I would shut the fuck up because I control the music and I can make you sound like shit" Kyla laughed.

"Shutup" I replied. Some people think me and Kyla are crazy because we act so rude to each other, but we really do love each other.

"Alright, 3,2,1" Kyla counted down and the music started.

_" Its Ashley!"_

_**Aiden: **__"And Aiden!_

_It's not alot that you've been sayin, whoa_

_But I can tell from your body language_

_Ok_

_Let's talk about it_

_**Me: **__"bout it"_

_**Aiden: **__"Is you bout it?"_

_**Me: **__"bout it"_

_**Aiden: **__"Let's talk about it"_

"STOP!"

"What the fuck Kyla, that was great" I yelled. It was! I was in my mood.

"You're right Ash, it was great, but it's missing something" Kyla looked around the room.

"That's why I brought a little present" Kyla opened the door and Spencer walks in. Holy shit. Have I told you how hot she is? Oh, I have? Well imma tell you again, she's fucking hot!

I was so caught up in looking a Spencer that I didn't realize the tall blonde guy behind her. Is that her boyfriend? Cause she could do so much better. All of a sudden I feel a rage inside me.

"Ok Spencer, so really we just need a female singer in the background. Not too much really, just follow the beat and basically copy everything Aiden says but just like respond, as if he was singing to you, ok?" Kyla explained. Spencer looked soo confused but she nodded anyways. Spencer walked into the booth and gave a Aiden a hug. She just glared at me. But I was too busy staring down the tall blonde in MY RECORDING STUDIO!

"Ok, let's take it from the top" Kyla yelled. The music stared. I was to angry to remeber my lyrics so I decided to change it up a bit.

_" Its Ashley!"_

_**Aiden: **__"And Aiden!_

_It's not alot that you've been sayin, whoa_

_But I can tell from your body language_

_Ok_

_Let's talk about it_

_**Me: **__"bout it"_

_**Aiden: **__"Is you bout it?"_

_**Me and Spencer: **__"bout it"_

_**Aiden: **__"Let's talk about it"_

_**Spencer: **__"Can we talk about it?"_

_**Aiden: **__"But you ain't gotta say too much_

_Ain't gotta say too much_

_I can read your body language"_

_**Aiden and Spencer:**__" You ain't gotta say too much_

_I can read your body language"_

_**Me: **__"Said you aint gotta say too much_

_Hate when you say that I play too much_

_When I get too close I'm a touch that subject_

_I can read your body, nuff said_

_Quit all that yappin'_

_Need a less talkin, a little more action (yeah)_

_Now girl keep it G, know you speak a little freak_

_I can hear it in yo' accent_

_So tell me, can you understand my language?_

_If you tryna ride, just stay in my lane_

_It's no other way to explain it_

_A lame in, fuck who you came with"_

"Whoa, Ash, that was not the lyrics...That was better!" Kyla yelled. I didn't even notice how happy she was because I was still focused on the boy in the studio.

"Come on out guys" Kyla yelled. Why does she yell so much?

"That was A-MA-ZING! All we have to do is record the rest of the song and it would be a hit!"

"Kyla I'm kind of tired can we finish like tommorow?" Aiden whined. Wimp.

"Sure, but you can't sleep we're going clubing tonight and you can't back out, it's work" Kyla smiled as she started to walk out the room.

"I'll text you guys the details later" She yelled. Aiden followed right behind her. He is so whiped and they're not even together.

"Aye Spence that was great" The blonde boy gives Spencer a hug. I clear my throat.

" And who are you?" I pointed my finger at him.

"It's not polite to point" He joked. I didn't find it funny, at all. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ummm, I'm Glen" He reached his hand out for me to shake. I just look at it. He takes his hand and quickly puts it in his pocket.

"Well, , the recording studio is only for the artist and the manager, so why don't you just turn around and follow whatever yellow brick road that brought you here" I pointed at the door.

"But.." He stuttered.

"But, But, But nothing. You're not supose to be here, bye" I waved and he quickly walked out the studio.

"Really Ashley? Do you have to be such an ass?" Spencer yelled.

"I'm a ass? At least I'm not bringing my boy toys into a private recording session!"

" Ew! He's not my boy toy, he's my brother" She ran out the door to go catch him.

Oh shit, that's her brother.

I really fucked up now.

_**A/N: SONG- BODY LANGUAGE, KID INK FT. USHER &amp; TINASHE**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ashley POV_**

" Are you sure you can't make it?...But i'm going to be lonely without my bestfriend...Fine" Spencer hung up her phone. She must have been talking to the Miranda, Madison or whatever her name is chick. We're at Grey's and the music is so loud, so I walk up behind her and whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry" I smiled.

She froze for a second then turned around. Her face was red but I don't think it was because she was mad, if you know what I mean. She crossed her arms and stood there. I guess she wants me to finish? I never really apologized to someone before. I rubbed the back of neck nervously.

"You know for being a bitch earlier to your brother" I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I didn't know that was your brother". We stood there for what felt like hours, but really was just 20 seconds. She nodded her head.

"Apology accepted"

I smiled. " Thanks Spence?" I questioned, I don't know if she is cool enough to let me use her nickname.

"It's Spencer, to you" She turned around and walked away.

What the fuck? Is she like bi polar? First she was all accepting apologies and now she running away from me like I killed her puppy or something.

"Whatever" I just walk away.

**_3 hours later_**

"ASH!" Kyla yelled. Really? I was just about to sneak into the bathroom with this french model. I forgot her name though.

"What the fuck Kyla, What do you want?" I yelled over the music.

"It's Spencer, she is fucked up, like white girl wasted and she needs to be taken care of right now before people start to realize she works for our record, and we already have you, we don't need another bad image" Kyla pointed to Spencer. She was dancing up on a random stranger. The stranger just stood there awkwardly and tried to walk away. I walked over to her.

"What, am I not cute enough to dance with?" Spencer yelled as the stranger walked away.

"Hey Spencer, calm down, come here" I grabbed her arm.

"Ew, don't touch me ASH-leyyy" She laughed and pulled away. "I can handel myself" She stubbled.

"No you can't, come her" I grabbed her arm again and she fell into my arms. "Whoa, Ashley, have anyone ever told you, you have the most chocolatey eyes. There are like candy bars" She laughed. I was just holding my breath. Spencer face was so close to mine.

"You know what Ashley, you're really hot, like reallllllyyyyy hottt! Smoking! But you're a bitch. Only if you weren't a bitch... I would be all over you" She got closer to my face. "I would treat you like a princess, like you're the only girl in the world" She got closer. Please lord give me strength.

"But you're a bitch" She pulled away. "I want to go home!" She yelled to no one. I just stood there and tried to catch my breath. "Ummm, helloo? ASH-leyyyyy, I said I want to go home" She snapped her fingers. I shook my head. "Alright, let's go" I grabbed her arm. I was too busy thinking about what happened between me and Spencer a few seconds ago that I didn't realized that we walked out the front entrance and the paparazzi was all over us.

"Ashley! Ashley! How's the album going Ashley!? Whose the blonde?! Is she your girlfriend!? Are you guys sleeping together!?" The reporters where everywhere. Where's the bodyguards when you need them?!

Spencer stopped.

"What are you doing? We have to get to the limo?!" I yelled. She grabbed my face and kissed me.

The world just stopped. I no longer noticed the paparazzi. It was just me and Spencer. I felt sparks all the way down my body. But as soon as it started, it ended. The paparazzi camera's went off like fireworks. Security finally came and took us to the limo. We got in and just sat there. That kiss. It was... indescribable. "Spencer...That was amazing. It was like the whole world stopped. My body, was just on auto pilot. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Why did you kiss me?" I looked over at Spencer but she was fast asleep. I frowned.

This was one of the best moments in my life, but deep down inside I hoped she dosen't remember this in the morning because I can't let her know how I feel, at least not yet. I'm not ready.

_**reviews = inspiration = more updates**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SPENCER POV**_

_Um. Where am I? My head was under the covers a very large and comfty bed. I took my head from under the covers but that was an bad idea. "Ow" The curtains were wide open and the sun almost killed me._

_"Yeah, sorry bout that but it usually helps me with my hangovers" is that Ashley?_

_She walked in with a cup of coffee and a cup of orange juice. " I didn't know which you liked"_

_I reached my hands out for the coffee. "Coffee. Please". She laughed and handed me th coffee. I took a sip of it and realized I have no clothes on. "Where's my clothes?!" Please don't tell me I slept with Ashley. Oh my god._

_Ashley eyes got wide. "Wait, Whoaaa, Spencer we didn't sleep together"_

_Oh thank god._

_"No, you just got really drunk last night and you kind of through up all over your clothes" Ashley explained. _

_"Oh my god. That's so embarrassing" I covered my face._

_"Oh wait, that's not even the good part" Ashley laughed._

_"There's more?!"_

_She nodded her head. " I tried to give you some of my clothes but you through them across the room and kept screaming I hate clothes, I love to be naked!" Ashley fell on the bed and started laughing._

_I spit my coffee out and it got all over her white t shirt. "Oh, im sorry" _

_"Its ok" Ashley got up and took her shirt off._

_Whoa. I never thought Ashley was so in shape. Her abs were like heaven. She turned around and she had a lot of tattoos on her back but the biggest one said "Christine". "She must have been important? Was she your ex?"_

_Ashley turned around confused. I pointed to the tattoo. "Oh, ew no. She was my mom" I frowned at the word was, she must have passed away. Ashley flopped down on the bed on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, she died when I was 17" Ashley explained. I was about to say sorry but she continued. "She was bitch" I looked confused. "That's probably where I got it from" We laughed. "But even though we fought, I loved her, I guess it just took to die for me to realize it" _

_I wanted to change the subject. "What about these?" I said pointing at the the tattoos on her shoulder and upper arm._

_"These are just tattoos I thought were cool" we laughed. I was about to continue the conversation when my phone rang. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, that things been ringing all night, what's her name? Madison? Yeah she keeps calling" Ashley explained._

_"Hello?" I answered_

_"Oh my god where are you?!" Madison yelled into the phone._

_"Umm, Im at Ashley's house?" I looked at Ashley to make sure. She nodded._

_" Are you sure? You don't sound like your sure"_

_"Yes, im sure"_

_"Ok, well as much as I want to ask you what the hell you're doing at Ashley's house, we have a problem"_

_"What?"_

"Its_ Carmen"_

_**review = inspriation = updates**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for all of the reviews and support for my story. This is my first story I have ever posted and I was a little skeptical about posting it but i'm really glad I posted it now. I love reading your reviews. I read all of your reviews and they really do inspire me to write more and better chapters. Thank you :3**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**SPENCER POV**_

"Thanks Ashley for giving me a ride" I had to get a ride from Ashley because apparently I was so drunk I lost my purse last night, so I have no cash on me.

" No problem, even though I had to put on this hat and sunglasses to hide my face" she laughed.

" It would have been ok if you just sent one of your drivers to drive me" I really didn't want Ashley to drive me because I know how difficult it is for her to be outside, with the paparazzi and all. But she insisted to take me herself.

" No, I wanted to be polite and take you myself. Plus this gives me a chance to actually see where you live" she laughed.

" Stalker" we both laughed.

" What's the problem anyways? Why did you have to come home so fast?" Oh, I totally forgot all about Carmen.

" Its just my ex, its probably nothing that serious" as soon as I said that, Carmen came storming out the front door. " Oh my god" I put my hands over my face.

" Hey baby" Carmen leaned on the car and looked inside the window.

I looked over at Ashley, but she was staring at her lap, holding the steering wheel so tight her knuckles was turning white.

" Carmen, why are you here?" I looked at her, but she was just looking at Ashley.

" I need somewhere to stay"

I laughed straight in her face.

" Hell no. You are not staying with me"

" Come on baby.." she reached her hand in the car to hold mine. I moved my hand away.

" Can you get your hands out my car?" Ashley looked up for the first time but I couldn't see her eyes because of the sunglasses.

Carmen holded her hands up in surrender. "Sorry but I don't think this coversation involve you" Carmen smirked.

" If its in my car then it involves all of me" Ashley smirked back.

" Im sorry Ashley, I didn't want to put you in this. Im just gonna go" I got out of the car.

" Its alright. Call me?"

" I don't have your number"

" I put it in while we where at my house"

I smiled. " Okay" I turned around with Carmen right behind me.

" She not gonna call you!" Carmen yelled at Ashley.

All I heard next was Ashley's 2015 lamborghini avendator pull off.

" Why did you have to do that Carmen?" I crossed my arms. Carmen is always trying to start drama, that's one of the reason why we broke up, that and she cheated on me.

" Because I care about you Spencer" she grabbed my hands.

" Spencer, i've changed since we broke up. I think about you everyday" I just stood there and listened. I know I shouldn't do this but I really do care about Carmen, she was my first love.

" Spencer, please? One more, just one more chance" she stared into my eyes. I wanna say no. Just say no, just say no.

"Okay" Oh my god.

She pulled me into a hug, and I can not lie, I really miss her hugs.

" Get ready, im taking you out tonight. Im gonna treat you like a queen tonight, wherever you wanna go" Carmen smiled and started walking to her car. I smiled but when she pulled off I frowned.

What have I just gotten myself into.

_**reviews = inspiration = updates**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**SPENCER POV**_

" Ok, so the red one or the black one?" I put the dresses up so Madison could review them.

" The black one, definitely. The red one makes you look like a hooker"

I rolled my eyes. Carmen is coming to pick me up in an hour and I don't even have my makeup finished.

" Why are you dressing so fancy? Where are you going?" Madison asked

" I have a date tonight" I looked over at Madison and her jaw dropped.

" Spencer Carlin has a date!? This is unbelievable, with who?" Madison looked really excited and I didn't want to ruin it, but I had to be honest.

" With Carmen"

Madison frowned.

" Really Spencer? I thought you were done with this" ok now she's pissed.

" Madison, she's changed this time"

" Spencer that's what you said last time! Its like a cycle for you guys. Carmen breaks your heart and leaves, then you come to me crying, then Carmen comes back and apologize, then you guys get back together and she breaks your heart again" Madison yelled.

She was right, me and Carmen broke up a least ten times in the past 2 months. But I can't help it, I love her.

" God Spencer, you really need to get your shit together and im not saying this as a best friend, but as a sister" Madison walked out of my room.

I sat down on my bed. What if Madison is right, maybe I do need to get my shit together. But I don't think Carmen is the problem.

" You Slut!" Madison yelled from the living room. I ran down to see what was going on.

When I walked in, I saw a large picture of me and... is that Ashley? Oh my god.

" Rap star Ashley Davies was seen leaving a club last night with a mysterious blonde. We tried to ask questions but the star would not reply. We have a picture of the two kissing and it seems very passionate, so the real question is, who is the mysterious hottie"

" You made out with Ashley Davies last night?! So that's why you slept over her house, you slept with her didn't you?"Madison smirked.

" Wait. What? No. Im so confused" and pissed. I ran upstairs and grabed my phone.

_" Yello"_

" Ashley?" I heard loud music and what sounds like video games in the background.

_" Spencer? Aye guys turn that down!... Hey whats up?"_

" Whats up? Have you seen like a every station on tv. Apprently a mysterious blonde was making out with rap star Ashley Davies last night in front of some club!"

_" Ohhh, you found out about that. Um... it just kind of sliped my mind cause it wasen't that big of deal, I mean you were kind of drunk" _

" Ashley, that was the worst excuse ever. I can't believe I kissed you in front of basically the whole world and you couldn't even take the time to tell me before I found out by someone else, I don't care how drunk I was" I was so pissed, I couldn't even hear Ashley's voice anymore because I was so pissed.

"Don't call me" I hung up the phone.

I sat down and tried to take my mind off of Ashley, im not going to let her ruin my date.

_**reviews = inspiration = update**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I wrote half of this whole chapter and then my computer fucking FREEZES and delete it all, so this is it retyped (its 1:23am!). Also I am so sorry about the long delay of this chapter, my summers are usually very busy with parties and trips and...MY BIRTHDAY! Plus the new season of Orange is the New Black came out and I had to watch it! Also I had to watch the season finale to Lost Girl. I'm going to try and upload chapters quicker because I love you guys plus I would never abandon my story.**

**P.S: i'm going to try and make my chapters longer :-) and i'm very tired, so sorry if there is any mistakes**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**SPENCER**_** POV**

"Spencer! Your date is here" Maddy yells up the stairs. I check my makeup real quick and runs down the stairs, I just tripped on the last stair. Don't run in heels. Madison shook her head and crossed her arms. I walked to the door and saw Carmen with a single rose.

" Wow, Spence you look hot" Carmen smirked. Madison rolled her eyes. " Wow, a 15 year old boy trapped in a girls body" Madison whispered under her breath. I glared at Madison and she holed her hands up in surrender.

" Here" Carmen gave me the rose.

" Carmen it's beautiful, Thank you. Just let me go put it in some water"

" Oh, you don't have to, it's plastic" Carmen quickly replied. " Oh" I frowned, but didn't want to make Carmen upset so I just put on a fake smile even thought the rose looked as if it didn't cost no more than three dollars. But Madison didn't care if Carmen was upset.

"Really? You couldn't take your time to go a real flower shop in get a REAL rose!" Madison yelled.

" Whoa, what's your problem?" Carmen yelled.

" You really want to know what's my problem?" Madison got closer. I jumped in front of Madison cause this is not going to go well.

" Okay Carmen! Let's go!" I grabbed her and basically ran out the house.

We started to walk towards Carmen's 2004 Ford Focus. It didn't look nice compared to Ashley's 2015 Lamborghini Aventador, but at least it works. Great now i'm thinking about Ashley. It seems like every little thing makes me think about her but I don't want to because i'm mad at her.

I walked up to my door and waited for Carmen to open the door for me.

" Spencer? What are doing? Get in the car"

I looked down and saw Carmen in the driver side of the car.

" I thought you was going to open the door for me" I replied. I got into the car and slammed the door angrily, why does all our dates have to start on bad.

She laughed and I glared at her.

" Oh, you where serious? I'm sorry babe" She kissed my hand. I just smiled and let it go, I don't want to mess the date up.

" Okay. Since you said I could pick where we were going, I think we should go to that new French restaurant right down the..."

" I already have somewhere planed" Carmen cut me off. I looked at her confused. She said I could pick wherever I wanted to go.

" But you said I could pick?"

" Yeah I know I said that but this place is going to be awesome and I just know you're going to love it Spence" Carmen replied excitedly.

I sighed but smiled. " Okay" I replied.

" Great! Put this on" She handed me a blindfold. I looked confused.

" Just put it on, I want it to be a surprise" Carmen smiled. I put the blindfold on.

" Okay, no peaking" Carmen said and started the car.

What have I gotten myself into?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**ASHLEY POV**_

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Great, here comes Aiden, I love him but I really don't want to talk to anyone right now.

" Nothing Aid, just leave me alone" I fell onto my bed and looked at the ceiling.

" Now why would I do that when my best friend obviously need some advice" he lied down next to me.

He just doesn't give up. I really don't want to talk about what happened but I know that if I don't tell him he's going to bug me all night long.

" Spencer's pissed I didn't tell her about the kiss the other night"

" Well why didn't you tell her then?"

Ugh.

" Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal" I lied

Aiden looked at me. I stared back. We stared at each other for about 10 seconds. Awkward.

He looked away and smirked.

" What?" What was so funny?

" You're lying" What? Who is he to tell me that I am lying... How does he know?

" What..Psh! That's ridiculous" Smooth Ashley, real smooth.

" Wow Ash, i'm offended. I've known you since the first grade? And you don't think I know when you're lying?" he looked at me.

" Plus when you lie you do this little thing with your eye, it twitches a little" He smirked. What?

" My eye does not twitch!" I hit him with my pillow.

He laughed.

"Yes. Yes it does, but let's be for real Ashley, the reason you didn't tell Spencer about the kiss is because you didn't want her to know that you actually enjoyed it and that you might actually like her. Like like her" Aiden explained.

Okay I don't know what kind of mind reader, genie he is because that's just scary.

" I do not like like Spencer" I looked at Aiden.

" You're eye just twitched" Aiden smirked.

Damnit!

" Here" Aiden handed me my phone. " She told me not to call her" I frowned.

" She didn't say don't text her" Aiden smirked and walked out the room.

" But she's on a date!" I yelled.

" When have that ever stopped Ashley Davies?" Aiden yelled from down the hall.

I looked at my phone. Here goes nothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**SPENCER**_** POV**

Carmen have been driving for about 30 minutes and I'm kind of getting inpatient with this blindfold on. I hear really loud music and it gets louder and louder as Carmen continues to drive. I tried to listen closer but the car came to a quick halt.

" Okay we're here" Carmen said excitedly.

I take the blindfold of excitedly and...What the fuck?

" Ta-da" Carmen yelled.

" A party, really Carmen, you take me to a party for out fucking date!" I yelled.

" Whoa, Spence, it's my cousin's party and he really wanted to see you sooo, here we are" Carmen smiled.

I couldn't even believe out of all of the places, a party, a fucking party.

Carmen got out of the car and opened my door for me.

" Come on Spence, Please?"Carmen begged.

I sighed and got out of the car.

" Yes! I love you" Carmen said excitedly and grabbed my hand.

When we walked into the house it smelled like sweat and beer. I wanted to throw up.

" CARMENNNNN!" Carmen cousin Viny yelled.

" VINYYYYY!" Carmen yelled.

Viny ran and gave Carmen a huge bear hug.

" Hey Spence your looking mighty fine tonight I must say" Viny looked at me up and down. I looked at him with disgust. He smiled at me and I fake smiled back.

"Why don't I get you two lady's some drinks and we can really get this party started" Viny yelled over the music. We walked into the kitchen.

Great now I feel so over dressed, i'm wearing a skin tight black tube dress with black heels and it seems like all of the guys are looking at me. I just want to leave.

" Hey Carmen, i'm going to use the restroom" I yelled over the music.

" Okay, its upstairs" she yelled.

I quickly went upstairs, ignoring every guy trying to talk to me.

I closed and locked the door and took a deep breath, thank god there's a window in here. Fresh Air.

I sat next to the window enjoying the air, then my phone buzzes.

**Ash: Hey**

I read the text and rolled my eyes. Should I reply? I don't really have an option, I could sit here and text Ashley with this fresh air or ignore the text and go back downstairs to the smelly party...Let me text Ashley back.

**Me: What do you want Ashley?**

**Ash: I wanted to apologize about earlier**

**Me: ...**

**Ash: Spencer I'm really sorry about not telling you about the kiss it just slipped my mind really and I was going to tell you, I just didn't think it would be on t.v that fast.**

For some odd reason I could tell that wasn't the reason why she didn't tell me about the kiss.

**Me: I don't believe you Ashley**

**Ash: Please?**

I really wanted to know the real reason about not telling about the kiss, but it seems like she really doesn't want to tell me and I don't want to push her.

**Me: Okay. I accept your apology.**

**Ash: YES!**

**Me: Lol**

**Ash: Thank you so much. I kind of felt like a douche for apologizing in a text but you said don't call you and I just had to tell you how sorry I was**

**Me: It's okay. I did tell you not to call me**

**Ash: So hows your date?**

How did she know I was going on a date with Carmen tonight?

**Me: How did you know about my date?**

**Ash: Madison**

Big mouth.

**Me: I thought Madison didn't like you because what happened at the club?**

**Ash: I apologized about that, I was really drunk that night**

**Me: Oh, okay.**

**Ash: Yeah, but hows your date?**

**Me: Its terrible. We'ere at her cousins house party and it smells so i'm in the bathroom with the window open.**

**Ash: That sucks. Why are you still there?**

**Me: Cause I know Carmen was really excited to come here and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I love her**

I felt really weird telling Ashley that I loved Carmen. I felt really wrong. Ashley stopped text for a while, it was at least 5 minutes before I got a text from her.

** Ash: Oh**

**Me: Yeah**

It just got really awkward.

*BANG* " Helllllooooo I have to take a piss!" Some guy drunkenly yelled outside of the door.

**Me: I have to go**

**Ash: Okay**

I got up, closed the window and brushed myself off. I opened the door and the guy almost fell on top of me. I pushed him away because he smelled really bad.

"Oh hey babe, you can come in the bathroom with me" He grabbed my hand aggressively.

" Ew, no. You smell like shit" I pushed him hard into the bathroom and he fell to the ground.

I went back downstairs and saw Carmen and Viny talking to some really hot girl.

" Carmen, I want to go home" I yelled over the music.

" What? We just got here Spence!"

" Yeah Spence, don't go!" Viny yelled.

" No Carmen, I want to go home now" I yelled.

Carmen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, come on"

" Thank you" I replied and basically ran out the door.

Once we got to the my house Carmen was pissed.

" Come on Carmen, you can go back" I said, trying to cheer her up. It wasn't helping.

" Yeah, whatever" She replied.

Okay, now i'm pissed.

" Carmen you can't be angry at me because I wanted to leave! You told me that I could pick wherever I wanted to go for this date and you lied! I didn't want to be at that stupid party" I yelled.

Carmen just looked into her lap then at me.

"Okay Spencer, it's not a big deal anymore"

I hate when she does this, she always tries to end the conversation when she knows she's wrong.

"Whatever" I got out of the car and slammed the door. I walked up to my front door and saw that Carmen already pulled off.

I go to open the door and it's locked. I look in the drive way and see that Madison car is not there. I look in my purse for my key but I must have left it in the house. Ugh!

I pulled out my phone and called the only person that would talk to me right now.

_**reviews = inspiration = updates!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, it's time to learn more about our favorite couple past**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**ASHLEY POV**_

I pulled up at Spencer's house at about 12:00am. When she told me that Carmen dropped her off and she was locked out, I stopped everything and hopped in my car. When I pulled up I can see her sitting on the front steps with her head down. I didn't know if I should honk because she seemed to be thinking really hard.

I got out of the car and walk up to Spencer.

"Hey" I whispered.

She jumped back and looked up but quickly calmed down when she realized it was me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I apologized. I feel weird, apologizing isn't something I do often, but it seems like i'm apologizing to Spencer every time I see her.

"It's alright, How long have you been here"

Spencer looked up and I could tell she have been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Um I just pulled up, you ready to go?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, I do that a lot when i'm with her.

"Yea" Spencer replied.

The drive to my mansion was awkwardly quiet. I didn't know if I should ask her how her date went because she seemed upset. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided not to.

When we arrived to my house I noticed Spencer was sleep. Should I wake her up? She looks so peaceful, I never seen her like that before. After a while I decided to wake her up because I felt like a creep looking at her sleep.

"Hey, Spencer. Wake up" I shook her.

She opened her eyes and looked around like she had absolutely no idea where she was, it was by far the cutest thing I have ever seen. Wait? What did I just say? I'm just going to act like I didn't say that.

She looked at me and realized she was at my house.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just really tired" She apologized. Why is everybody apologizing tonight.

"It's alright"

We entered the house and went upstairs my room. I handed her some of my pajamas.

"I have like four guest rooms right down the hall. You can pick which one you want to use" I said handing her the pajamas.

"Actually I was hoping I could sleep in here...You know, to keep you company" Spencer stuttered nervously.

I widened my eyes. She wants to stay in here? Why? I'm boring.

"Yea. Sure. No problem" Real smooth Ashley.

We got changed into our pajamas and I tried my hardest not to stare at Spencer while she was changing. We laid in the bed awkwardly. I need to stop this awkwardness, I don't like it.

"So Spencer, where are you from?" I know that is kind of a random question, but i'm curious. She looked at me amused.

"Really Ashley?" She smiled.

" It's really awkward right now and I don't what else to talk about.. sooo Spencer, how was it like in the Carlin house?" I smiled.

" Well , I'm from Ohio"

" Really? Let me guess, white picket fence family that everyone loves, handsome dad, beautiful mom, populer brother, the whole package" I smiled. Spencer laughed.

" Yeah right. It's more like, unknown dad, unknown mom, and just met brother. I'm an orphan." Spencer explained.

Great now I feel like the biggest jerk in the world.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, I didn't know.."

"It's totally okay, it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm used to it. I never really had an family before. I never got adopted so I grew up in an orphanage. I was kind of lonely, I didn't really have any friends until I met Madison when we were about 12. We were so close and we both hated that place, so we saved up all our money and as soon as we graduated we flew straight out here. Madison found out she has a cousin here that owns a restaurant, so she's a chef there and i'm working on my music. Oh yeah and I actually just met Glen, turns out he actually got adopted and stayed in L.A. is whole life" Spencer smiled and looked at me.

"Wow" I looked at her. She seemed happy even though she's been through a lot, and this is coming from someone who's been through a whole lot of fucked up shit.

"So , what about you? Since I gave you my little sad story, cheer me up with yours" Spencer smiled.

See, the difference between me and Spencer is that she is over her past, but I'm not over mines.

I frowned.

"I highly doubt my past would make you happy" I said looking at Spencer.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course it would make me happy, because you're still here. So it couldn't be that bad" She rubbed my arm. I looked at her and took a deep breath. Nobody actually knows about my past except for Kyla and Aiden.

" My childhood was actually pretty fun until I turned 15" I started off.

" What happened" Spencer asked.

" My dad left my mom. It really wasn't a shock to me at all because they argued a lot, about stupid things sometimes. So when he left, he took all of our money. We had absolutely no money. My mom couldn't get a proper job because she never went to college and only had a GED. She had me when she was 16 so her and my dad was never really married, but he made all of the money. When he left we had no food, our bills were never paid, it was terrible. Sometimes Kyla would spend the night over her friends houses just to get food. I would steal food from dollar stores for us to eat. But one day I got caught stealing, a man caught me. He grabbed my arm and saw the food in my jacket. He laughed and asked me if I needed money. I was terrified, I told him that my family was very poor and begged him to let me go. He told me that he had a job for me, a job where I never would have to worry about money anymore. He gave me a small bag and put it in my jacket pocket, he told me all I had to do was give the bag to a guy that was standing across the street and take the money. He let me go and I didn't know if I should do what he said, I mean I had nothing to lose. I went across the street and gave the man the bag, he looked at me up and down then gave me the cash. I looked and it was 200 dollars, I went back to the man at the store and tried to give him the money but he told me to keep it. He said if I wanted more money, come back to the store tomorrow. I was so scared, I didn't know if I should trust him, but I needed the money"

I looked at Spencer. She looked at me with loving eyes. I didn't know if I should continue but she nodded her head.

" I went back to the store the next day and the same man was there, he told me his name was Jackson but just to call him Jack. He told me that the bag that he gave me last night was just weed, nothing to serious. He told me about the job and all the things I needed to do and to watch out for cops. I was so scared but my family needed the money, so I took the job. After three days of having the job, I had about 1,000 dollars. I paid our house bills and bought food. My mom would get really curious where I was getting the money from, but I didn't tell her. A while later I told Aiden and he was completely against it and told me that I was stupid, but I needed the money. My mom later found out what I was doing for the money and tried to kick me out. She didn't want my dirty money, but she needed it, so she would hate every time I gave her money, but took it anyway. When I turned 16, I got greedy and wanted more money, so when Jack told me about a huge job at a frat house selling higher drugs, I took it without even thinking. It turned out the whole thing was a set up and the police showed up and caught me but Jack got out quick enough. I went to jail, the police told me if I told them who my provider was I would only get 2 years. It was that or life. So I told them everything. They caught Jackson and he was sentenced to life. My mom and Kyla would come and visit me every once and a while but my mom couldn't stand looking at my face. She looked at me with so much disappointment."

I stopped talking for a second because I was getting very emotional. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. It felt so good to cry, I haven't cried in so long. Spencer wiped my tears away.

" After a year of being in that hell hole, I was ready to leave. One day, Aiden and Kyla came to visit. I was confused because my mom wasn't there and she comes every visit. I asked Kyla where our mom was but she just looked down and started crying. I looked at Aiden, He grabbed my hands and told me that she died. He said that she died the night before from an heart attack, the doctors said it was caused by so stress. She was so stress out, she had two jobs and was taking care of Kyla while I was in jail. I didn't know how to take the news. For so long I thought I was responsible for her death. Kyla stopped visiting because child protective service took her and put her in an orphanage until they found our dad. I finally got out when I was 18. I didn't know what to do with my life, I didn't graduate high school and I couldn't get a job with an record. So I started in the music business, it was this or drugs again."

Spencer grabbed me and embraced me into a huge hug. I held on to her tightly, it felt so good to hug someone like this. I never wanted to let her go. We sat there hugging for at least 3 minutes.

She pulled back a little and looked at me in the eyes. I don't know what took over me. I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I felt like I lost control of my body. I realized what I was doing and pulled back.

"Oh my god. Spencer I'm so sor.." I couldn't finish my sentence because Spencer was attacking my lips. I slowly pushed her down until I was completely on top of her without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I bit her lip. I slowly thrusted inbetween her legs as she moaned.

" Ashley. Stop. I can't" she moaned.

" Why?" I asked out of breath.

" I'm with Carmen"

Oh. Right. Carmen. How does she seems to ruin the mood and she isn't even here.

"Right" I got up off of Spencer. Now this is awkward.

"I think i'm actually going to sleep in the guest room" Spencer said getting up.

"Yeah, I think you should" Because after that I cannot sleep in the same bed with Spencer.

She left out of the room and I just sat. I flopped down onto my bed and threw one my pillows angrily.

"Carmen"

**_reviews = inspiration = updates_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys i'm sorry for the late updates, I try the update at least every month. I had writer's block but reading some of you guys reviews actually gave me ideas on how to keep the story and drama going ;) so thank you guys! p.s. I love your honest opinions.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ASHLEY POV**

The drive to Spencer's house was super awkward. I didn't want to bring up what happened last night.

I pulled up to Spencer's house and saw a mysterious black car in the drive way, must be one of Madison's friends.

"So...Here we are" I put the car in park.

" Yup"

This is soooo awkward.

Spencer hand slowly moved over and grabbed my hand. I had to admit, holding her hand felt amazing, but I think I know what she's trying to tell me and I don't like it.

" Ashley.."

" No Spencer. I can't. You're with Carmen and it feels wrong. If we're going to be together, I don't want to share you with someone, especially with someone who doesn't deserve you. Why are you with her anyways?" This question has been bugging me for a while. I see Spencer eyes every time she talks about Carmen and I don't see love, even when she says she loves her.

" I love..."

"Don't tell me you love her Spencer. I know you're lying"

She looked into her lap.

"No, I'm not lying."

"Yes you are"

"I love her"

"No you don't!"

"Stay out of it Ashley!"

I jumped back. Her eyes completely changed. I've never seen them like this before. She looked scared, confused, and...sad.

"Spencer" I reached to comfort her and ask her what's going on but she just moved away from me.

" No, Ashley. You need to stay out of it okay? It's none of your business"

She quickly got out of the car and slammed the door.

What the fuck just happened?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SPENCER POV**

I wiped my eyes. If Madison see's tears in my eyes, she will stop at nothing to know why their there.

I look and see Carmen's car in the drive way. What is she doing here?

I knock on the door and an pissed off Madison opens it.

"Well it's nice to see you've finally decided to show up"

"Calm down Madison, I forgot my key in the house so I called Ashley"

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Ashley" Madison smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Madison, stop"

"Whattt? Whatever, your so called girlfriend is upstairs with a mighty large bag. Did you tell her she could stay here?"

" I remember her telling me she needed somewhere to stay, but I never said she could stay here"

"Well tell her to leave before I call the cops, you know I hate her Spence, I can't stay with her"

"Calm down Mads" I started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"Im serious Spencer!" She yelled up the stairs.

I open my room door and see Carmen looking out the window.

"Hey" I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off.

" Who was that?" She turns around and stares at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Spencer. Who just dropped you off?"

"A friend" I got off the bed and grabbed her hands.

"Is that where you were all night?"

" Yeah, I got locked out so I called her"

"Why didn't you call me?" She squeezed my hands.

"Because I was angry at you"

She just stared into my eyes. I have to calm her down. I have to.

"Don't worry Carmen, you're the only person for me. I love you"

She squeezed my hands tighter.

"Good. Don't you forget that"

She kept tightly squeezing my hands and looking into my eyes.

"I love you too" She let go of my hands and smiled.

"I'll be right back babe, I have to take care of important business but don't worry, i'll be back for dinner" She winked at me and left out the room.

I plopped down onto my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and let a tear roll down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ASHLEY POV**

I've been a little uneasy since I left Spencer's house.

"You want anything from the vending machine?" Aiden asked as he got up to leave the recording room.

"I'm good Aid"

"You alright Ash?" Aiden asked concerned.

"I'm fine"

He looked at me for a second but decided to leave it alone. Thankfully.

"Alright"

Spencer really freaked me out earlier. I've never seen her like that. Maybe I should call her. Where's my phone?

"Hey Ash, someone calling you. It says unknown. Spooky" Aiden said poking his head into the room.

"Why did you have my phone Aid?"

"I don't remember" he tossed me my phone. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"What's up Ash?" the deep the voice responded back. The voice sounds so familiar but I can't remember why.

"Um, Who is this?" I question.

"Aw come on! You really don't remember? That fame must have really gotten to your head Ash!" the voice laughed. Okay now I was getting pissed.

"Who is the hell is this?" I asked more forcibly.

"Maybe this will remind you 'Hey kid, you need some money?'"

My heart dropped. No. This is a dream.

"Jackson" I whispered.

"Bingo"

_**reviews = inspiration = updates**_


End file.
